1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to vehicular technologies, and more particularly, to a vehicle having an emergency call system and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency call systems allow a vehicle to wirelessly make an emergency phone call to a remote site enabling an emergency call system to respond to an emergency situation. In the emergency call system, a user (e.g., driver, passenger, etc.) may generate an emergency call by manipulating an emergency call button mounted in the vehicle when an emergency situation occurs. The emergency call system then makes a phone call to a predetermined entity so the user can request assistance.
Conventional emergency call systems utilize a wireless communication network. Because there are various kinds of wireless communication networks, the outgoing emergency call may be interrupted when the vehicle moves from one wireless communication network to another. As a result, additional user manipulation for reconnection of the emergency call is needed, resulting in greater user inconvenience, or worse, the user is unable to receive the necessary help.